


my my my! (mine, mine, mine)

by honeyvnho



Series: loving you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Happy Birthday Jaehyun, M/M, happy valentine’s day and happy single awareness day, i love dotae, im still single this valentine’s day, inspired from pics of taeyong staring at doyoung with so much love, morning cuddles on valentine’s day morning, my first dotae fic for goddamn sakes, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvnho/pseuds/honeyvnho
Summary: “I” kissing his forehead. “love” then his nose. “you.” and finally his lips. “and i will forever and ever love you until time stops,” he says. “you’re so cheesy, and i thought you were the one who blushed at these things.”title inspired by troye sivan’s my my my and nct 127’s simon says





	my my my! (mine, mine, mine)

**Author's Note:**

> SOFT BOYFRIENDS ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> happy valentine’s day, and happy single awareness day!

          “will you stop staring? it’s making me nervous..” doyoung mumbles as he noticed his boyfriend staring at him, fumbling with the matching key and lock necklace he’d gotten for his birthday as a gift. taeyong had the key necklace because to put it simply, taeyong was the key to doyoung’s life, the key to his happiness, the key to his love, the key to his pleasure, the key to him. doyoung had the lock necklace because when they first met, doyoung was an introverted person, he looked like he was a stern person who looked like he would snap at anyone who tried to talk to him but it was only because of stress from school.

          taeyong had the key to unlock doyoung himself, he came to find out that doyoung was actually very delicate and needed to be handled with extra care; like glass. when they didn’t know each other as much, taeyong observed doyoung seeing that he looked like he was going to break at any second because of the piles of papers in doyoung’s arms. doyoung may have been a stingy person at first but he’s really just delicate glass that should always be handled with gentle care, and that person was taeyong.

          when they started dating, doyoung had been going through a lot in his personal life especially with family issues revolving one of his close relatives, who died of a long fighting disease for 3 years. so that night, doyoung came to taeyong who had open arms ready for him and only him. taeyong at the time was also training as a professional dancer and rapper so his voice was always raspy when he rapped but when it came to doyoung, his voice was gentle. almost like floating on a cloud, the way his fingers softly stroked doyoung’s black locks as the younger hid his dampen face in his chest.

          right at this moment, the said couple were awake in their cozy bed, doyoung’s face hidden in taeyong’s chest, his arms wrapped around his waist. taeyong’s arm wrapped doyoung in his embrace and his hand buried in doyoung’s hair, the scent of a sweet & gentle scent reminiscent of a fresh summer breeze, potent with jasmine, violet & gardenia filling his senses almost addictive. “hey, look at me.” he says, watching the younger immediately facing up to look at him. he doesn’t say anything and just looks at doyoung with so much admiration, taking in his delicate features, before going ahead and kissing him on the forehead.

          “I” kissing his forehead. “love” then his nose. “you.” and finally his lips. “and i will forever and ever love you until time stops,” he says. “you’re so cheesy, and i thought you were the one who blushed at these things.” doyoung mumbles, hearing taeyong laugh before locking their lips together again. “happy valentine’s day, doyoungie.” taeyong whispers when they part lips only a few centimeters away, nudging their foreheads together and planting another kiss on doyoung’s forehead. “happy valentine’s day taeyongie hyung, but i wanna stay like this for a bit longer..” doyoung says quietly, taeyong nodding as he hugs doyoung listening to him drift back to dreamland. the sound of white noise, his heart beating and his gentle breathing bringing him to his own dreams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still single this year but nothing is gonna stop me from writing soft boyfriends dotae.
> 
> if you’re still single this year, spend it with close friends or family.
> 
> if you’re not single and in a happy relationship, cherish those special moments and always remind your loved one they matter.
> 
> once again, happy valentine’s day and happy single awareness day!


End file.
